wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Great Soup!/Swordplay Showdown Bosses
Here, I will express my opinion on the Bosses. Cole - Stupidly defensive for some reason and takes a freaking century to attack. A HUGE boulder in my way, and I don't like it. 3/10 Gabi - Good choice for a Boss and nice to see that we got the first female Boss to be the first to be a little bit aggressive. She attacks quicker than Cole, so that's an improvement. 8/10 Miguel - I do like that he attacks quicker than Cole, but explain to me why he holds his sword like an idiot the minute he gets near me. Don't put your sword that down low, Miguel. That looks SO wrong. 6/10 Alisha - BEST BOSS IMO! I like that she attacks twice if you let her hit you. Plus, it's nice to know that she's the Boss on the stage where I usually get to see her in Cycling. 10/10 Hiromasa - 2ND BEST BOSS! Aggressive, just like Gabi, and he also looks like a menace, just like Gabi. Hiromasa can pull off looking like a menace more than Gabi does tho. 9/10 Sarah - The guardswoman of the ruins herself. Now, right here, it would make sense for the boss to be a bit more defensive. Plus, she looks like she wants to put up a fight. 9/10 Marco - Same thing with Sarah. Nintendo should've made the Bosses get more defensive the farther you got. It doesn't make sense for Cole to be the first Boss and be one of the most defensive. The guy looks like an anime antagonist when you combine that face with some Black Armor. 9/10 Asami - SO CUTE! Same opinion I got for Marco and Sarah. 9/10 Anna - The Queen of the Castle herself. Nice to know she has a Moveset similar to Alisha's, where she attacks twice, but unlike Alisha, she's quite defensive. 8/10 Gabriele - Good Mii to start the more frequent attackers. Plus, he looks like he wants to fight hardcore. The man looks freaking menacing. 8/10 Now for the reverse Bosses. This is where things go downhill for me. Tomoko - This woman looks like she's plotting something. Plus, she attacks quicker, just like Gabriele. 7/10 Takashi - One of the BEST choices for a Boss, but the last thing I would've made him is fat. He looks skinny by the face alone. From my experience, the guy seems to be precautious on his actions. He stops for some time after attacking. 8/10 Marisa - Should not have been skinny. She looks strong and IS strong, from what I've witnessed. It's also obvious this woman wants you dead, due to the stage having more Black Armors than anything else, really. 9/10 Ian - One thing's for sure, this guy's taste in females is kinda good. Males... I dunno. I wouldn't have made Tyrone a Black Armor even if my life depended on it. He seems to be precautious, just like Fat Fish Boy. 8/10 Barbara - This is where my opinions go down... A lot! From what I've seen, this girl copies Marisa's moveset and makes it look bad. Don't like it. 4/10 Shinta - Same with Barbara, except he made it look annoying. Plus, the guy looks like he doesn't know what gender he is. 3/10 Steph - Same with Barbara. This girl wasted what Marisa used correctly. Third worst Boss. 1/10 Fritz - I agree with HowILoveIt. Worst Boss. Annoying and looks like he doesn't even know what he's doing. The minute he fails to attack, he sheilds himself the stupidest way possible. -10/10 Yoko - Nice change we got, from annoying jerk to fairly decent redhead. Don't like the selection of Black Armors tho (Other than Haru. Haru's good). 7/10 Matt - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -9/10 Category:Blog posts